Alice's Diary
by Vampirehetalia
Summary: Alice Kirkland just moved to America. Trying to fit in is hard. Especially when she is constantly picked on and made fun-of. Could it be because she is super intelligent and everyone else is jealous. Or is it something more...
1. Chapter 1

Dear Diary,

Prom is such a big deal here in America. Why is it such a big deal? I don't know….Oh well. Even though I'm only a sophomore in high school (Prom is for juniors and seniors, but a lower classman can go if their "date" is a junior or senior) I love looking at dresses. A girl can plan and dream, can't she?

Well, anyways, I'm hoping that I might get lucky this year. It could happen, right?

Today was okay. Since moving from England to America, I have been made fun-of, had things stolen from me, and sat on. People sit on me all the time. They think, "_Oh this looks like a lovely seat, I think I'll just sit here_," then when they do, my books either get torn or completely shoved off my lap. How rude.

Today officially marks the second week that I have lived in America. I hate it. I want to go home so badly.

Well, my mum is calling me. Talk to you soon.

Yours,

Alice Kirkland

* * *

><p>A.N. Brilliant idea. I should write a diary, not my diary of course, but someone else's. I've always been better at writing non-fiction anyways, so this is perfect for me.

This is right in the middle of the year when everyone is thinking about prom. Prom is a really big deal in America. I decided that Alice can move in the middle of the year. That always seems to be the hardest time for students to get settled in and everything since half the year has already passed.

I started off writing in Amelia's point of view (Fem!America), but then I decided that she was all out of character. I made a change. Because I can. End of story. Well, not this story, just my story. I think you get the idea.

I'm a very busy girl. I won't always have time to update. I'll try my best. I always have to be in a certain mood to write, but I really want to be able to beta read, so it's either I write five stories or have a story with 6,000 words. 6,000 words is my goal for this story.

Also, I wrote this really late and it was kind of a random spur that I had. I hope it turns out well. Excuse any grammar mistakes and/or spelling mistakes. It's late and I'm tired.

Review please, I'm always up for criticism, even if I don't agree with it. We all have different views and interpret stories differently.


	2. Chapter 2

Dearest Diary,

Today I saw the cutest boy. I don't remember his name, but he had the most gorgeous blue eyes. He actually helped me pickup my things when some jerk decided to trip me in the hallway. The whole scenario went a little something like this:

_I was walking, making my way through the hallway to Maths and the next thing I knew, I was on the ground. I heard laughter all around me. As flustered as I was I hurried up and got all my books back in my hands. Then the boy with the gorgeous blue eyes got down gave me one that I had apparently missed._

_"Here you go," he said. "You're that new girl from England, right?"_

_"Great Britain," I said without even thinking it through. "Yes."_

_"Cool," then he walked away whistling._

Isn't that amazing?! I'll try to find out his name tomorrow. I can't wait to see him again!

A/N: I know it's been a while since I've updated. Sorry. I'll take a poll. Who do you think the boy Alice like should be. Should it be Alfred? Francis? Someone else in mind? I can always go back and edit this chapter if you want it to be someone else. Let me know what you guys think. :) R&R


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Guys! I totally forgot about this story! I'm so sorry if you have been waiting in anticipation. I started college last fall, but I'm actually on Summer Break so I can update more. Yay!

My Beloved Diary,

Remember that boy I was talking about yesterday? Well it turns out that we have a class together! Today, he invited me to sit next to him. His name is Alfred, kind of a weird name for this day and age. He's so nice. He even offered to walk me home after his football practice. (Honestly, I don't even know why they call it football. Feet aren't even used when playing the game, most of the time.)

So, after school, I went to the football field and sat in the bleachers. I pulled out a book, and before I knew it my book was taken from my hands. I turned around to smack whoever took my book (I'm so tired of people walking all over me just because they can) when I see that Alfred had taken it. I guess practice was over.

"What are you reading?" He asked me, examining the book.

I smiled and said "Can't you read? The title is clearly stated on the front cover"

He looked up at me and smiled with eyes gleaming and said, "I must have missed that class." I laughed and took my book back. Then he walked me home. It was so nice to laugh! I haven't laughed since before the move.

Alfred has the most beautiful eyes I have ever seen. I can't wait to see him again tomorrow.

Forever Yours,

Alice Kirkland

A/N: Guys! I totally forgot about this story! I'm so sorry if you have been waiting in anticipation. I started college last fall, but I'm actually on Summer Break now so I can update more. Yay!

Majority rules: Alfred it is! Thank you to all of you who reviewed. I don't remember if I'd sent you all a personal message or not.

Please review! :)

~VH


End file.
